Harrietta Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived
by ClarisseSelwyn
Summary: IS GETTING REWRITTEN! I'm gonna delete this story after the rewritten version is up.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is not female!Harry, this is transboy!Harry which means that name and pronouns will change in later chapters. The end-goal is for this to be Voldemort || Tom Riddle/Harry Potter but it will be extremely slow. There will be other pairings involving Harry before that. At the moment, the other ships in general are just vague ideas but if anyone wants I can post a list of what can be expected. Also worth noting that this is a less serious version of an idea I have, and that a serious version will be written in the future.**

 **EDIT 29/12 - 15: Apparently my symbols for separating the 'skips' disappeared, so for now the lines have to work. Hopefully it doesn't look _too_ ugly...**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_ "

Severus Snape pressed his ear closer to the door, eager to hear the rest. His master would surely reward him for the news of a prophecy about someone strong enough to vanquish the Dark Lord, even if Sybill Trelawney was the one to make it. A hand closed around his arm and dragged him away from the door before he could hear the next line. Severus looked up into the face of Aberforth Dumbledore. Before he knew it, he was out through the door and standing outside the Hog's Head. A well-chosen swear left his lips at not being able to present the whole prophecy, before he apparated to his master.

* * *

"Alice Longbottom and Lily Potter are the only ones to have defied you thrice with due date in late July or early August, my Lord." the healer informed them, kneeling on the floor with his head bowed. Severus felt his breath catch, but was quick to resume his cold mask. _Lily…_ He hoped against everything that his master would find the Longbottom child the more likely threat.

* * *

"Neville Longbottom was born on the 30th. Harrietta Potter was born on the 31st." the healer once again informed them, in the same position as the last time. Severus felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. _A girl… surely the Dark Lord is not going after a girl…_

"Find out where the Longbottoms' live." The Dark Lord's order echoed in the hall.

* * *

Severus stood unsure outside the gate that was before the path to Potters' Cottage. His fear for Lily's life had made him realise how much he missed his childhood friend, but would he be welcome back in her life? Not to mention that she was married to that swine, Potter. He took a deep breath, and gathering the last Gryffindor bravery he could find, he pushed the gate open. As he crossed the wards, he knew there was no way back. They would know that he was there now. He closed the gate behind him and started to walk down the path. The door opened before he could reach it, and he saw a head full of red hair as it opened further.

"Severus?" asked a bewildered Lily, with a small bundle against her chest. Severus mustered up a smile for her.  
"Hello, Lily." He inclined his head towards the bundle. "Congratulations."  
"I- thank you. What are you doing here, Severus?" she asked, as she stepped aside to let him in.

He didn't answer at first, but chose instead to look around the cottage. There were photographs on the walls, in between the paintings one could expect from a pureblood's home. Severus had to fight against a sneer as he turned back towards Lily.

"Are you happy?" he asked, the words slipping out before he could stop them. Lily tilted her head to the side, considering his words.  
"I am." she answered, no hint of hesitation in her words. Severus nodded.  
"I expected nothing less." Severus said, and looked around again. He didn't feel as out-of-place as he would have thought. It was clearly Potter's home, but it was also Lily's.  
"Why are you here?" Lily asked again, shifting her grip on the quiet bundle she held.  
"Is it too late for us to renew our friendship?" he asked, letting his usual cold mask slip to show an expression of hopefulness and pain.  
"Oh, Severus…" Lily shook her head sadly. "It's not."

He smiled at her, a real smile full of gratitude.

* * *

"Severus, will you be Harrietta's godfather?"

He looked up from his cup of tea to see Lily regarding him seriously. His gaze went from her to the child in question, who was laying on the floor and trying to push herself up into a sitting position. It was February, and half a year had passed since his first visit to Godric's Hollow. He had been aware that they had planned Harrietta's baptism - it was to be a quiet affair - but he had never thought he would be considered for such an important position.

"I would be honored to, Lily."

* * *

The months came and went, and before anyone knew it, it was July once again. Severus had spent his time doing missions for his master, trying to find a honest job, visiting Lily and his goddaughter as well as visiting Lucius and his godson, Draco. When the day came for a joint birthday party for Harrietta and the Longbottom kid, he realized he was without a gift. In his defence, he had thought he had at least one more week to find anything.

For this reason, he was now wandering through Diagon Alley for something fitting for a small child. A toy broom was out of the question - too dangerous in his opinion - so perhaps a stuffed pet? With an idea in mind, it went a lot quicker.

* * *

Severus arrived to the small birthday gathering just slightly late. It was Alice Longbottom that opened the door for him, and for one very long second he regretted ever telling the Dark Lord about the prophecy that had doomed her son. She stared at him for a long moment, trying to find something in his face. He didn't know if she found what she was looking for, but at last she let him in.

It felt like a weight had returned to his shoulders as he went into the living room and saw Harrietta happily playing with Neville on the floor. It surprisingly hurt to see the boy that he had doomed. He didn't know the Longbottoms, but this was an innocent child that was doomed to die. He consoled himself with the knowledge that the boy had survived this long. Surely the Dark Lord could have acted on the prophecy already if he wished for it.

"Severus! I was worried that you wouldn't show up." A head full of red hair showed up in his field of vision and distracted him from his morbid thoughts.  
"I wouldn't dare miss out on my goddaughter's birthday party." he answered, and presented Lily with the store-wrapped gift. She accepted it before throwing her arms around him in a hug.  
"I know, but there's still a war going on." she said quietly. The weight felt heavier than before as she let him go. "Do you want a piece of cake?"  
"Only if you can promise that James and Sirius have been kept far away from it." he answered, a weak attempt at humour. Lily smiled, appreciating what he was doing.  
"I promise. Come here, Sev." she said, and dragged him along towards the cake.

* * *

The adults were sitting on sofas in the living room, with the two children on the floor. They looked on in amusement as gifts were opening. Sirius and Alice was taking photos while Frank and Lily kept an eye out so the children didn't try to eat anything they shouldn't.

Harrietta had gotten a toy broom from Sirius, which she had looked at questioningly before ignoring. Severus couldn't help but smile inside as she ripped up the wrapper on the gift from him instead. As the stuffed unicorn was revealed, Harrietta smiled and started tugging at it in fascination. He was happy to see that his gift was appreciated, especially so when he noticed that Sirius sent a glare of displeasure in his direction.

* * *

Soon after the gifts had been opened, the party quieted down. Augusta Longbottom had been the first to leave, claiming old age as the reason why. Severus left soon after that. He had felt guilty whenever he had looked at any of the Longbottoms, and couldn't help but be happy to be out of there. As he left, Albus Dumbledore walked past him. Severus stared after his old headmaster, wondering if perhaps the Longbottoms would know of the prophecy before the day was over.

* * *

"My Lord, the Longbottoms will be at home tomorrow. The Potter child will be with them." Wormtail told the Dark Lord. Severus swallowed back a protest. Of all the days chosen to get rid of the supposed threat, why the day that would put his goddaughter in danger?

He never did get a reward for telling the prophecy… would it be worth to gamble? Of course it would. He already felt guilty about Longbottom, he couldn't possibly endanger Harrietta too.

* * *

"My Lord, permission to speak?" Severus asked. They were alone, as he had stayed behind after the meeting was over.  
"Permission granted. Be quick."  
"Harrietta Potter is my goddaughter. Please, let her live." He had fallen down on his knees to beg, if he had to. For a long moment there was no answer as red eyes regarded him.  
"I'll humour you, Severus, but just this once." the Dark Lord finally answered. "Now, leave."

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter may take a couple of weeks. I mainly chose to post this now because I'm curious to see if anyone will read it. It's my first real attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction in a long while - I posted one or two silly things about the Marauders about 8 years ago. I'm unsure of my characterizations. This is the first time I write from Severus' POV, and in coming chapters the POV will change between characters as I see fit (mostly perhaps, I think it'll be Severus, Sirius, Harry and Tom whose POV's we see).**

 **Please review! I'll answer them in PM's if I feel they need answering - and if you really want one feel free to send me a PM.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said that it could take a couple of weeks, but I decided that it would be too much to have 10 years in one chapter. Instead, Hogwarts has to wait until chapter 3.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Boy-Who-Lived and family**_

The wards around the Longbottoms' residence were ridiculously easy to break through. Lord Voldemort made sure the sticking charm on his hood was still strong - efficiently hiding his face in shadows, as he walked up to the door. He glanced through the window, going unnoticed by the house's inhabitants. The family and Severus' godchild were gathered in the living room, the children being entertained by colourful bubbles. Soon only one of them would be left alive. Lord Voldemort came to a stop in front of the door. He regarded it for a moment before blasting it off its hinges. The explosion quickly got followed by screams. He heard the husband - Frank, was it? - telling his wife to protect the children.

With a greater calm than he actually felt, Lord Voldemort walked into the house. He was met with a wand aimed at his face. Before Frank Longbottom could fully form the words to curse him, he had fired off the killing curse. Green light filled the room for a moment before the auror fell down dead. He simply stepped over the body. Hopefully the girl - Alice, if he wasn't mistaken - would be cleverer than her husband. As yet another wand was aimed at him, he almost felt sad to be mistaken. _Fools - all of them!_ They couldn't think that they could possibly _win_ , could they? He could almost laugh at the thought.

"I've already called for help." Alice stated, glancing at the fireplace as if said help would floo through at any moment. "I will not let you harm the children, if it so takes my life."  
"Foolish girl. _Avada Kedavra_." Lord Voldemort answered. After the body fell, he sent a _bombarda_ at the fireplace for good measure. A child's wailing disturbed his moment of peace, directing his attention back to the two children. They were sitting on the floor, a protego surrounding them but quickly weakening as the caster's magic was gone. The Longbottom boy was the source of the wailing. Usually his victims screams would delight him, but the shrill sound of a child screaming were hard on his ears. Lord Voldemort silently cast a silencio on the boy as he turned towards the other child. The Potter girl looked right back at him, big emerald eyes reminding him greatly of the killing curse. He cursed Severus for making him agree to save the child, whose stare greatly unnerved him.

"Consider yourself lucky, _brat_." he hissed at the girl and turned back to the boy. The sooner he was done here, the sooner he could leave. Lord Voldemort aimed his wand at the silent but crying boy. He didn't notice how the air seemed to be buzzing, the mother's magic not as gone as he had thought. He did feel the Potter girl's eyes on him, but disregarded it and with that also the restless magic under her skin waiting for the emotions required to burst out 'accidentally'. The only important thing was to kill Neville Longbottom so that the prophecy could never be fulfilled.  
" _Avada Kedavra_." Lord Voldemort almost spat the words out as he did the required wand movements. The air felt oppressive, buzzing with magic that mixed together to fuel the shield charm. The green light shot out of his wand and rebounded. _Rebounded?_ He glanced to the side. The last thing he saw as his body vanquished was a pair of emerald eyes staring right back at him. Then all he knew was pain as his soul was forcefully ripped away, tearing into two pieces.

Two bodies, a scarred boy, an eerily quiet girl and a small piece of his soul was all that was left behind.

* * *

Sirius Black was the first to arrive, only five minutes after they had gotten the floo call from Alice. He hadn't been able to floo over, and the change to apparition had delayed him. As he walked into the house those five minutes felt far longer than they had been. It was with great sadness that he walked past his fellow Order-members' bodies. They were dead, there was nothing he could do for them. He could only hope that the children had survived.

As he walked into the living room, he let out a breath of relief that he hadn't been aware he was holding. On the floor, in front of Alice's body and a heap of black robes, were a crying Neville with blood running down from his forehead and an unharmed and quiet Harrietta. Sirius bent down to gather up the children, rising up with both of them in his arms.

"Paddy." Harrietta said, a smile breaking out on her lips as she recognized him. Sirius felt like breaking down crying. He glanced at the bodies on the floor. What would he have done if that had been James and Lily? What would he have done if Harrietta had also suffered that fate?  
" _Paddy_." Harrietta said again, demanding his attention. Sirius met her eyes and smiled encouragingly.  
"Come on, pup. Let get you back to your parents." he said and glanced at Neville. "- and let get you to your grandmother. I really don't wish to be the one to tell Augusta about this…" he muttered the last sentence to himself before apparating to the Order's headquarters.

* * *

The war ended shortly after that as the news that Voldemort had died spread. The newspapers were quick to give Neville a fancy title - the Boy-Who-Lived. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead was seen as a blessed sign. Augusta Longbottom had full up sorting through letters for the saviour and raising her grandson as a proper pureblood. It wouldn't do if he couldn't live up to his fame.

Life was calmer in the Potter's Cottage. With the war over, James had taken the chance to fulfill his life dream and play professional Quidditch as Chaser for Puddlemere United. Lily on the other hand was content to stay home, raising Harrietta, taking care of the cat, and doing research in both charms and potions. Sometimes Remus also stayed with them, and Sirius would visit whenever he got bored - which was often. Peter also visited but to a lesser degree, as did Severus.

Birthdays came and went, until it was time for Harrietta's fifth birthday.

* * *

"Harry!"

The girl looked up as her godfather came into the room and lifted her up.  
"Bad Padfoot. Down." she demanded, not in the mood to leave the safety of the floor. She had quite a few memories of using the toy broom she had gotten for her first birthday - most of them involved crashing and almost killing their cat. As she rather liked the cat, she had decided that flying was dumb and refused to be in the air for long.  
"Still as demanding as ever, pup." Sirius answered and put the girl down on the floor again.  
"Well, it's good that someone around here can make you listen." Remus said from behind him. Sirius turned around and gave his friend a wide smile.  
"Ah, but I can make a prankster of her yet, and then nothing will stop me." he insisted. Remus chuckled.  
"I fear that would be the end of the world as we know it. How's Kreacher?" Remus asked. Sirius grimaced.  
"As always. I would invite you over, but… the place have seen better days. He still doesn't agree to clean." Sirius answered with a helpless shrug. Remus shook his head in amusement.

"Why am I not surprised, Black. Not even able to control a house-elf." drawled Severus as he stepped into the room.  
"Sevvie!" Harrietta walked towards her second godfather and stopped in front of him. "Hug." she demanded and held out her arms. Severus obediently bent down to hug her. She patted his cheek before letting go. Severus stood up again as Lily and James entered the room.  
"Any reason everyone is hiding in here when the cake is in the kitchen?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
"The pup demanded it." Sirius answered, already on his way to the kitchen to inspect the cake. Lily shook her head at him and went to pick up her daughter. Soon they had moved to the kitchen, were Augusta and Neville already were waiting.

"Perhaps we should introduce her to Draco, so she has more friends her own age." Severus suggested as Lily served out the cake.  
"A Malfoy?" Sirius asked with disdain. Remus looked warningly at him.  
"You would do good to remember that your cousin is a Malfoy, Sirius. Draco is your first cousin once removed, you know." Remus pointed out as he digged into his piece of cake. Sirius' face fell at the reminder.  
"Speaking of, have you taken up the role as Lord Black yet?" Augusta asked. "It would be a shame for such an old family to die out simply because of your irresponsibility…" Sirius held back a grimace.  
"I have not, nor have I planned to." he admitted.  
"Then get a job." Severus suggested, less harshly than usual but still in his usual drawl.

"I would love to meet Draco, Severus." Lily interrupted. "I'm sure Harrietta would be happy to meet him as well."  
"But.. a Malfoy!" James protested, fully sharing Sirius' feelings about the matter. Lily shot him a glare.  
"It's a five year old boy, and Severus' godson at that. They can meet." she decided. Neither James or Sirius said anything about the matter.

* * *

The cake disappeared and the guests left, until Sirius was the only one lingering behind. He was standing, unsure if he should go or make his wish known.

"Sirius, what is making you look so gloom?" James finally asked.  
"I was thinking… I may never settle down like you and Lily… and although I hate to admit it, Dowager Longbottom has a point. The Black family is both Noble and Most Ancient, it wouldn't do for the main family to die out with me." he answered, grimacing all the while.  
"How do you plan to stop that if you're not going to settle down?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Sirius grimaced again.  
"I want your permission to blood-adopt Harrietta and make her my heiress." Sirius admitted.

James and Lily shared a long look, communicating quietly with each other. They were in their mid-twenties and although it weren't too late for Sirius to find someone it was hard to imagine him as a family man.

"Okay." Lily finally answered.  
"We agree to it." James added. Sirius beamed at them.  
"On one condition." Lily added slyly. James looked at her in surprise.  
"I'll do anything." Sirius hurried to say. He had given this a lot of thought afterall.  
"Take up your rightful role as Lord Black." Lily said. Sirius looked crestfallen at the demand. "How do you expect Harrietta to be the heiress to the Black line if you don't teach her what it means?" Lily questioned.  
"Oh." James whistled lowly, finally understanding what his wife was thinking.  
"I'll do it." Sirius answered, not able to argue against the logic. Lily clapped her hands together.  
"Then you can talk to Narcissa when Harrietta meets Draco." she decided. Both Sirius and James grimaced this time.

* * *

The ritual for the blood-adoption was done that same evening. Harrietta was quiet during the procedure, regarding them all curiously.

"Do I look like uncle Sirius now?" she asked when they were done. Lily smiled, proud that her daughter had understood when they explained blood-adoption to her. Sirius beamed at the question.  
"You definitely got those Black cheekbones, pup. Your hair is much more like mine too, not that brown shade your dad is trying to pass off as black." he explained. James swat the back of his head. Harrietta nodded at the answer, happy with it.  
"Does this mean I have cousins now?" Harrietta questioned.  
"You already have a cousin." Lily reminded her, though not without a grimace as she thought of the pig-child that was her nephew.  
"Doesn't count." Harrietta insisted, and looked at Sirius again. "Do I have any?" she demanded to know.  
"Since I'm technically your father now… lets see… Andromeda Tonks, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy are your first cousins, once removed. Draco Malfoy - Cissy's son - and Nymphadora Tonks - Andy's daughter - are your second cousins." Sirius explained slowly, as it took him some time to figure it out. "Your grandparents and uncle on my side are all dead." he added, a hint of sadness as he said 'uncle'. Lily swat at his head this time, for adding that sentence. Harrietta just nodded in understanding.

"How old are Draco and Nymphadora?" she inquired.  
"Draco is a month older than you - more or less - and Dora is seven years older than you. That makes Draco five years old, and Dora twelve years old." Sirius answered.  
"I want to meet them." Harrietta said, and then left the adults to go play with her birthday gifts. They looked after her, shaking their heads fondly.

* * *

"Mimsy has brought Lord Black and Lord Black's goddaughter for Mistress." the house elf said, keeping them waiting just outside the door to the drawing room.  
"You may let them in and then leave, Mimsy." Narcissa Malfoy's voice answered from within the room. The house elf curtsied before disappearing.

Sirius entered the room, keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder the whole time. They were both dressed as proper purebloods - in wizarding clothing of fine material and in a popular cut. The clothes weren't anything special as Sirius had purchased them for the occasion. Harrietta's dress was sparkling magically per her demand but except for that it looked fairly ordinary. Sirius inclined his head towards his cousin in silent greeting.

"Lady Malfoy." he said, unsure if it would be fitting to call her by Cissy as he had done when they were children.  
"Lord Black, I insist you call me Narcissa. We're still related by blood." she answered.  
"Then I insist that you call me Sirius." he answered, with a relieved smile. Narcissa nodded once.  
"You may sit down. I must confess that it was unexpected to get your owl."  
"I thought it appropriate to contact you as I've taken up the role of Lord Black." he answered with a strained smile. It had been long time since he last had to think of proper manners. Sirius sat down on the sofa opposite Narcissa, with Harrietta next to him.  
"Are you playing the role of nanny or did you have a purpose in mind when you decided to bring your goddaughter?" Narcissa inquired.  
"I must confess to having a purpose in mind. Narcissa, this is Harrietta Potter, my goddaughter and _blood_ -adopted daughter." Sirius answered, putting extra stress on 'blood' to make her understand the situation. Narcissa nodded.  
"You may call me Harry if you like, Lady Malfoy." Harrietta said, speaking up for the first time.  
"Then I will, Harry. You may call me Cousin Cissy when speaking in private." Narcissa answered with a small smile. Harrietta smiled back at her.

"Mimsy!" Narcissa called. The house elf appeared silently and curtsied.  
"What can Mimsy do for Mistress?" the house elf asked.  
"Tell Draco that I want to see him in the drawing room, and accompany him here." Narcissa ordered. Mimsy curtsied again before disappearing.

* * *

Sirius looked up from his cup of tea when the door opened. A small, blond boy glanced inside before entering. Sirius glanced down at Harrietta, who had turned her full attention to the door and the boy.

"You wanted to see me, mother?" the boy, who had to be Draco, questioned. Narcissa smiled gently at him.  
"Yes, dear. I wanted to introduce you to some of your cousins - Sirius, Lord of the Black family, and Harrietta, heiress to the Black and Potter families." she answered, nodding towards them as she introduced them. Draco bowed towards them. Harrietta gave him a barely there smile in answer, while Sirius inclined his head in greeting.

"Would you be so kind to show Harrietta around while I talk with Sirius?" Narcissa asked, though it was clear that she wouldn't take a negative answer.  
"Cousin Cissy, I insist that you call me Harry." Harrietta said as she got down from the sofa. Narcissa smiled at her, showing a sense of amusement.  
"Of course, dear. Forgive me." Narcissa answered. "Draco, do try to play nice." she said, and dismissed the children. Sirius followed Harrietta with his eyes as she went up to Draco and they left the room. He turned back to Narcissa after the door closed.

"How is Bellatrix doing?" he asked, leading the conversation back to the Black family.

* * *

Harry looked up at the paintings adorning the walls with fascination. Her own home had a few paintings as well of course, but they didn't _move_. Most of their photographs did, except those taken with a muggle camera, but none of their paintings ever did. She would have to ask why when she got home. Both why they didn't have any moving paintings, and why the paintings moved. Perhaps she could make her drawings move…

"How are we related?" Draco asked, interrupting her musings. Harry glanced at him. What a rude boy…

"Sirius and your mother are first cousins, making us second cousins." she answered simply. Draco looked at her astounded.  
"You call your father by name?" he asked. Harry had to hold back a giggle.

"Don't be silly. Sirius is my godfather first and foremost. He and my parents had me go through this ritual, making him my father through blood-adoption." Harry explained. "I'll continue to call him by name."

Draco still looked astounded.  
"Blood-adoption is a Dark ritual - and illegal!" he burst out, before reining his emotions in again. Harry stopped walking to study her cousin for a moment.  
"Then don't tell anyone." she simply said, leaving the implied threat hanging between them. Draco paled somewhat, even more astounded that this girl his age could act like this.

"Come on, I want to see more paintings." Harry said, and took Draco's hand. She dragged him with her through the corridor.

* * *

Narcissa opened the door to Draco's bedroom, and Sirius looked into the room from behind her. The sight that met them was quite amusing. Harrietta was more or less shoving a paper in Draco's face, while the boy tried to avoid it.

"Draco, look! I made it move!" Harrietta said, obviously excited, as she shoved the drawing towards Draco once again. Draco finally took the drawing from her to look at it. It was certainly moving…  
"You used magic!" He looked up at her with wide eyes. In the background, Sirius had to stifle his laugh behind his hand.  
"You can keep it." Harrietta decided. "It's my first, so you have to be careful with it!"

"You want to be an artist then?" Sirius asked, and entered the room. Harrietta looked up at him with an expression of fierce determination.  
"Yes - and I'll only make moving art." she answered. Sirius nodded at her.  
"Okay. Then I hope you'll give your second drawing to me." he answered.  
"If you buy me new pencils." Harrietta decided.  
"I will." Sirius promised. "For now, it's time for us to leave. Say goodbye to Draco, Harry."

Harrietta turned back to Draco, and gave him a hug. His eyes widened before he carefully hugged her back. Harrietta let him go and smiled brightly at him.  
"You're my friend now." she decided. "I'll show you _my_ room the next time we meet." she added, masterfully deciding both that they would meet again and that it would be at her home.  
"Okay, Harry. It was nice to meet you." Draco answered. If Sirius didn't know better, he would say that the boy had stars in his eyes. Perhaps the Malfoy heir had gotten a crush?  
"Goodbye Draco, goodbye Cousin Cissy." Harrietta said, and left the room. Sirius made his goodbyes as well, and followed after her. He heard how Draco showed Narcissa the drawing as they left.

* * *

 **A/N: Can anyone guess what happened with the part of Voldemort's soul that got left behind?**

 **You may have guessed that there will be a bit of Draco/Harry in the early years. Nothing much, and mostly one-sided as I have it planned at the moment.**

 **Important question! Should Harry get a sibling? A brother, a sister, twins? I have planned for Lily to become pregnant, but there's always miscarriage.**

 **Please review, and don't be afraid to send me a PM if you have any questions or wish to discuss anything.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sudden hiatus! At first it was because of real life, but then there was a lot of plot bunnies. If you're curious as to what I'm been up to, I recommend that you read _A heated end to the war_ and _The pet shop worker and the murderer_. Both are Tom/Harry.**

 **Also - I lied. Hogwarts will wait more than this chapter. I have a lot of things I want to happen before Harry reach 11. In this chapter, she's still 5.  
I'm working on the transition from Harrietta to Harry as the name she uses for herself, because I know it's a lot easier to ask others to call you a different name, even if it's only a nickname as of yet.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - The Black Family**_

"Harry, Draco is here!" Lily called, her voice carrying up the staircase. Narcissa - whom had brought Draco - was looking around Potter's Cottage with vague interest. Draco meanwhile was doing his best to not jump in one place, excited over meeting his friend again.

Harrietta soon walked down the stairs, her hair a mess and streaks of paint everywhere. She had stuck paintbrushes and pencils in her wild curls. Narcissa let out a small gasp at the sight, so different from the well-behaved child that had visited her a few months ago. Harrietta smiled at her.

"Cousin Cissy! It's nice meeting you again." Harrietta greeted, and curtsied as she had gotten down the stairs.  
"It's nice to meet you too, Harry. Take good care of Draco for me, will you?" Narcissa asked.  
"Of course." Harrietta promised, her face serious. Narcissa and Lily shared a smile.  
"Good. I'll pick him up at three." Narcissa said, and nodded towards Lily before she left.

Harrietta took Draco's hand and dragged him upstairs to her room.  
"Come on! I want to show you my drawings!" Harrietta said excitedly. Draco gave her an astounded look.  
"What about showing me your house?" he asked. Harrietta glanced over her shoulder at him.  
"Now, why would I do that? It's a house. There are rooms with windows and doors, and if you open the doors, you'll find a room. That's nothing to look at!" she answered, and opened the door to her bedroom. "This is something to look at!" Harrietta continued. She had let go of Draco's hand to gesture towards the walls of her bedroom, which were covered in drawings and paintings.

"They're all moving!" Draco exclaimed, as excited as Harrietta was now.  
"Duh! I told you, or I told Padfoot, but I only make moving art!"  
"Make me a second drawing!" Draco said, his tone demanding.  
"Since you ask so nice…" Harrietta grinned at him, and took one of the paintbrushes out of her hair. A moment later, Draco had a red streak down his cheek.

* * *

A paint-war later, the two five year olds were laying on their stomachs on Harrietta's bedroom's floor. Draco was watching as Harrietta painted him a second drawing.  
"It looks much cooler than the first I got!" he said happily.

"Of course it does." Harrietta answered without looking up. "I'm much better at art now."  
"You're the best artist I know." Draco answered, with a small embarrassed squeak at the end. Harrietta glanced up this time, to see him blushing. She grinned.  
"I'm the only artist you know." she answered, although she wasn't sure that was true.  
"You're still the best one." Draco insisted. She had to admit, he could be pretty cute when he weren't rude. He definitely looked cute with paint all over him. Harrietta grinned again.  
"You're the best palette I know." she answered teasingly. Draco blinked at her.  
"What!" he then exclaimed as he understood what she had meant. Harrietta laughed as Draco looked at himself while making distressed noises.  
"We match." she said, and nodded down at herself. Draco smiled at the idea that they were matching and stopped complaining.  
"Good! Now, continue with my painting!"

Harrietta laughed but did as Draco wanted. Her brush chased the dragon she was painting over the paper, as it tried to escape from her. It was really funny to try to paint something that moved. Draco looked on as enchanted meanwhile.

* * *

"Harry, Draco, lunch is ready!" Lily called. She waited at the bottom of the staircase for the two children to come down. It didn't take long before Harrietta came running with a scowling Draco behind her. Lily gasped as she saw them.

"You're covered in paint!" she exclaimed, horrified. Harrietta smiled innocently at her.  
"We were playing portraits. They are also covered in paint and move." Harrietta explained. Draco continued scowling in the background, but didn't contradict her. Lily's lips thinned to a stern line as she scrutinized her daughter. She was married to a Marauder, it was her nature to be suspicious.  
"Oh? Then whose portrait are you pretending to be, when covered in blue and purple and green and yellow?"  
"An abstract portrait, of course." Harrietta answered, her smile growing brighter. Lily sighed.  
"I'll clean you two up with a _tergeo_ , and we're not telling Narcissa about this." she decided, and took out her wand. A few _tergeo_ later, both children were spotfree.  
"Now, lunch. Also, Sirius is here." Lily said, and ushered the children to the kitchen.

Sirius was sitting next to James at the kitchen table, the two talking about James' last Quidditch match. Harrietta's smile faltered slightly when she saw her father. He was rarely home, and she was never sure how to behave around him. Sirius had been more like a father to her even before the blood-adoption. She felt Draco observing her, but didn't show that she noticed. Instead, she walked over to Sirius to give him a hug.  
"Missed you, Padfoot." Harrietta mumbled against his shirt. Sirius ruffled her hair.  
"I've missed you too, pup." he answered before looking towards Draco. "Hey, Draco. I didn't think Cissy would actually let you come."  
"Mother thought it would be good for me to see how… other people… chose to live." Draco answered awkwardly, glancing towards Lily.  
"And?" Sirius asked expectantly.  
"It's surprisingly nice." Draco mumbled. "I… I like it."  
He got four bright smiles directed towards him in response, before Lily made him sit down by the table.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly. Harrietta and Draco had ventured outside in the garden after lunch, since after Draco realized that James was _the_ James Potter, he wanted to go flying. Harrietta spent the whole time frowning. She still disliked flying, and she disliked that her father stole her friend away even more. Of course, she still joined in on the game, because of her childish wish to impress Draco. She was five after all, her behaviour could be excused.

It did hurt that only Lily noticed, but Harrietta let it slide. At least she was the best artist that Draco knew. Art was way more impressive than Quidditch, if you asked her. James only had to catch and throw a ball.

* * *

Lily walked out in the garden together with Narcissa. Harrietta and Draco were competing to see who could throw most goals, with James as keeper. Sirius had the role of referee. The two women came up next to Sirius and watched their children with fond eyes.  
"What's the score?" Lily asked, making Sirius aware of his company.  
"Draco is in the lead. He can probably be a fine chaser one day." he answered. "I don't think Harry is very happy though. She keeps glaring at James." he added with a small frown. Lily sighed.  
"She doesn't like flying, and Draco hadn't mentioned anything about it before he realized James is a professional Quidditch player. It likely seems as if James is stealing her friend." she said.  
"Does she like James otherwise?" Narcissa asked, curious to how things worked in the Potter family. Lily frowned as she thought about James' and Harry's interactions.  
"I don't think she does. James is rarely home for long periods of times, and when he is, it seems like everything is about Quidditch. Harry has always prefered to keep her feet on the ground. I don't think James has stopped being a teenager yet. He tries to be a good dad, of course, but there's something lacking…" Lily answered.  
"Perhaps you should talk with him about settling down for real. Quidditch is quite dangerous, and he needs to be here for both of you." Narcissa suggested. Lily nodded thoughtfully.  
"I assume you don't have the same problem with Lucius and Draco." Sirius said, making it known that he had been listening to them. Narcissa smiled faintly.  
"No, Draco adores Lucius. He's under the impression that his father can do anything."  
"And how is he with you?" Sirius asked, looking away from the game for a moment to study Narcissa.  
"He's a real mother's boy." Narcissa said fondly.  
"I do hope he turns out more like you than Lucius." Sirius joked.  
"Speaking of family, we should meet up with Andromeda and Bella sometime soon." Narcissa said. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, it would be good to get what's left of us Blacks together. Maybe have them bring their families so it's a real family gathering - if you think Bella can behave with Ted in the room."  
"I'm sure it'll be no problem." Narcissa said. "I'll expect an invitation sometime soon, Lord Black." she added, and Sirius groaned.  
"I'll do my best, Cissy. Should I call an end to the game?"  
"If you would."

* * *

Sirius was pacing back and front as Harrietta looked on in amusement. It had been three weeks since Draco visited, and she knew she would get to meet him again today - as well as the rest of her Black relatives and their families. She hoped Nymphadora would be able to tell her about Hogwarts. Sirius on the other hand seemed more nervous than excited, and he kept muttering under his breath. Harrietta couldn't understand why - Kreacher had really cleaned up Grimmauld Place good. Everything seemed presentable, except perhaps Sirius' behaviour.

"Is Cousin Cissy and Draco coming soon?" Harry asked for the fifth time. It did seem to make Sirius' pacing worse whenever he was reminded that the decided time drew closer, and she couldn't help but find it funny.  
"They'll be here any minute now, pup." Sirius answered after he had glanced at the clock.  
"Then stop walking, Padfoot!" she ordered. It wouldn't do if he was still pacing when the guests arrived. Sirius stopped.  
"You're very clever for your age, have I told you that?" he asked. Harrietta didn't have the time to answer as the floo network flared to life.

* * *

Rodolphus Lestrange was the first one to step out through the fireplace. He looked around without seemingly doing so as he moved to the side, letting his wife step out after him. His eyes landed on Sirius and stopped there. He had been born with the ability to sense auras, but never before had he seen anything like this. Lord Black's aura was a clear red with muddy green edges and a mass of black collected in his heart. It was the clear red that was the most fascinating - there was simply so much of it. Rodolphus was in awe. The only question left was which of the four meanings for clear red was the right one. Perhaps all of them? He would have to keep his eyes on Lord Black.

Rodolphus finally managed to look away, only for his eyes to get stuck on another amazing aura. The core was a bright emerald green, surrounded by a bright pink that faded into orange-red and orange-yellow to finally fade into a strong gold. It took him a while to see the source of the brilliant colored aura, and when he did, Rodolphus blinked in disbelief. The size of it all, and it belonged to a small child? As the information sunk in, he took a closer look at the girl. Her eyes matched the emerald green of her core perfectly, as if her eyes mirrored her aura. Then there was the gold. He had rumors about people with golden auras, but this was the first time he had seen it for himself. This child would be worth keeping an eye on. He had a feeling that she would be very interesting in the future.

Barely a minute had passed as he scrutinized the captivating auras of Lord Black and the unknown child. A touch on his arm slowly brought him back to what was happening, and Rodolphus turned his head slightly to look at Bellatrix. She kept her hand on his arm, most likely using him as comfort. He could understand, the invitation had been quite sudden. They had no way to be sure if it was a trap or not, but at the moment it seemed unlikely that it was. The idea turned even more unlikely when Lucius Malfoy stepped out through the fireplace, followed by Narcissa and Draco. Rodolphus nodded in greeting toward his sister-in-law's family, before locking his eyes on their host once more.

* * *

Sirius wished that he could start pacing again, but he could feel everyone's eyes on him and pacing was unbecoming for a Lord. Instead, he took a deep breath to ground himself and gave his guests a tentative smile.  
"Cousin Cissy, Cousin Bella, I'm glad you and your families accepted my invitation. Andromeda and her family will soon be joining us as well. Lucius, Bella, Rodolphus, may I introduce you to my daughter - Harrietta."

* * *

Harry curtsied after her introduction. She looked up at the adults, and met their eyes. Lucius' eyes had flashed with recognition, and she assumed Cissy and Draco had told him about her. Bella was looking at her as if she was a new doll, while Rodolphus regarded her with quiet interest.

"I wasn't aware that you had a daughter, Sirius." Rodolphus commented.  
"Ah… Harrietta is my goddaughter first and foremost, but also my blood-adopted daughter and therefore the Black heiress since the 31st of July this year." Sirius explained, sounding sheepish.  
"My full name is Harrietta Lily Potter-Black." Harry answered the unasked question.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss Harrietta." Rodolphus answered, and put a light kiss on her offered hand. Harry scrutinized him with sharp eyes.  
"You may call me Harry, Lord Lestrange."  
"Ah, Lord Lestrange would still be my father. You can call me Rodolphus, or Rod if you prefer." he said with a small smile. Harry was still scrutinizing him.  
"Ruddy." she finally decided, with a tone that allowed no protests.  
"Ruddy then." he agreed, silently amused at how much her tone had reminded him of his master. He heard Bella clap her hands together in joy in the background, obviously delighted by the strange girl that managed to order him around. Harry turned her eyes to her.  
"Cousin Bella?" she said questioningly.  
"Nonono, Auntie Bella." Bellatrix corrected with a bright smile. Harry smiled, seemingly amused by something.  
"Cousin Cissy, Auntie Bella… Uncle Ruddy." she said, and turned to look at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy?"  
"I do believe you can call me Lucius." Lucius answered. Harry nodded her head. Rodolphus was just slightly disappointed that his brother-in-law managed to get away without a nickname.

The floo network flared to life again, and a child, almost teen fell out. Sirius had moved so quickly that Rodolphus wasn't sure that he hadn't apparated. He watched how Sirius helped the child stand up, and as her hair changed to a strong shade of pink he identified her correctly as Nymphadora Tonks. She had barely gotten to her feet before Andromeda stepped out through the fireplace with a lot more elegance and dignity.

"It's nice to see you again, Sirius. Ted could sadly not come." Andromeda greeted, before looking to her sisters. She nodded to them but didn't say anything. Rodolphus caught her eye for a moment, which was greeting enough for him.

"Thank you for coming, Andy, Dora." Sirius answered, as he let Nymphadora go. She looked around with curious eyes, that changed to emerald green as they landed on Harry. Rodolphus couldn't help but notice that the metamorphmagus didn't get the shade quite right, and added it to his mental list of things that were fascinating when it came to Harrietta Potter-Black.

"This must be Harry." Andromeda said when her eyes landed on the child as well. "I've heard a lot about you from Sirius. Nymphadora, this is your second cousin, Harrietta."  
"Hey, Harry. I'm Dora." Nymphadora greeted. Harry looked at her for a moment, considering.  
"Nymph." she finally decided. Rodolphus had to repress a smile as Nymphadora spluttered.  
"Nymphadora, this is your aunt Narcissa, her husband Lucius, and your first cousin Draco." Andromeda continued, ignoring her daughter's spluttering. "As well as your aunt Bellatrix, and her husband Rodolphus. You already know Sirius."  
"Hey." Nymphadora greeted, as she looked at her relatives curiously.  
"Your hair and eyes changed!" Draco exclaimed with amazement, the first to react. Rodolphus looked back to Nymphadora to be met with the Malfoys blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"Lucius, I do believe that's what your child would have looked like if you had married Andromeda instead of Narcissa." he joked. It seemed that Sirius and Harry were the only ones that shared his amusement, and Nymphadora was quick to change back to her pink hair and own eye colour.

* * *

The tension dropped after that. They had all sat down and been served tea by Kreacher. The three sisters were gossiping, as well as sharing stories about the children. Rodolphus was sat next to Sirius and engaged him in a conversation about a transfiguration book. Lucius was left to watch over the children, who had sat down in a corner. When it came clear to him that Nymphadora was entertaining the two youngest with stories about Hogwarts, he joined their conversation with his own tales.

* * *

"Sirius, I have a very delicate question to ask you." Rodolphus started, after their transfiguration discussion had come to an end.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, with badly hidden curiosity.  
"Does your blood-adoption of Harry mean that you're not searching for a spouse?" he asked, carefully watching Sirius' reaction.  
"I have a hard enough time getting used to being Lord Black, I don't have any plans on settling down in the near future." Sirius answered, not quite succeeding in repressing a blush. Rodolphus smiled.  
"I was merely curious. You should consider yourself lucky, having a choice."  
"Ah… your and Bella's marriage is because of a contract, is it not?" Sirius asked with an expression of dawning realization.  
"It is." Rodolphus confirmed. "And while Bella certainly is lovely company, it's only in small doses."  
"The married life is not what you wanted?"  
"Ah.. to put it delicately, Bella is not what I wanted. She's about as happy with the arrangement as I am." Rodolphus answered, choosing his words with care.  
"I can look into the contract for you." Sirius offered.  
"That would mean a much, Sirius. I don't envy you for having to go through my father for it though." Rodolphus answered with a charming smile. He just knew that Bella and Cissy were sharing knowing smiles behind his back, and wasn't even putting much focus on his flirting yet.

* * *

"Harry, sit still and let Auntie Bella do your hair!"  
"I like my hair as it is, Auntie!"  
"But it's _everywhere_! And is that paint?"  
"Auntie Bella, _please_ let it be!"  
"No no, Harry, this won't do. Just sit still."

Sirius had a hard time suppressing his laughter as he watched the two of them. Since both Draco and Dora had too short hair to do anything, Harry ended up as Bella's victim.  
"You know, you have rather long hair yourself." Rodolphus pointed out from next to him. "If Harry is stubborn enough, Bella might have no choice but turn to you instead." he said. Sirius turned to him with an appalled expression.  
"Should I cut it?" Sirius asked, trying to figure out ways to escape what awaited if Bella turned to him.  
"I like your hair long." Rodolphus answered. Sirius felt all thoughts of Bella disappear as his face grew red.  
"Eh, thanks." he mumbled. Rodolphus just looked amused.

* * *

"We have to do this again sometime." Narcissa said. It was evening, and they had called an end to the gathering.  
"Yes, you're quite right." Andromeda agreed.  
"It was fun." Bella chimed in. Sirius and Lucius shared a look in the background, while Rodolphus as always just seemed silently amused at everything. The three children were sitting on the sofa in various stages of sleep. Dora was most awake, and only because Andromeda had lightly shaken her a moment ago. Lucius walked over to the sofa and picked up Draco, more than ready to get home through the floo if only Narcissa could finish up.

It took a while, but soon everyone had exchanged goodbyes. Sirius sank down on the sofa as the last green flames died away. It felt strangely hollow as the silence of Grimmauld Place settled back in.

* * *

 **A/N: ...and that's it. I had plans on making it longer, but this felt like a good ending.**

 **So! Rodolphus! Auras! Sirius! I'm very excited, because Rodolphus/Sirius is actually one of my fave ships. And the aura idea was inspired by a fic I've read where Ruddy could like... sense? see? magic cores. I don't really remember. The colours of the auras have meanings, as you may have understood! And some of the colours have more than one meaning! I actually looked through some different sites to find one that had a lot of colours, and went from that. And I'm not planning on telling you what the auras mean. Hehe. But red is not really important per se, it's just the amount of it that Sirius have. Gold is really important though! Emerald green was mostly just luck honestly, so I'm happy. And also - the amount of colours don't mean anything either, I just tried to keep it to 4-5 as a rule. Auras are ever-changing so... yeah.**

 **Also, no one answered the question in the last chapter, but it's okay 'cause I have a plan. It's a good plan.**

 **As usual, please review x Send a PM if you have questions!**


	4. Authors Note

Hello my dear readers!

This is sadly not an update, but an announcement.

I love the plot of this fic, and I'm not abandoning it, but the writing style of Harrietta Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived don't match the writing style of anything else I'm writing. I've had tons of problems trying to write more on it because of this.

Therefore, I'm going to take this story down sometime during this week. I want to rewrite it completely, as well as make the plot more sophisticated.

Until then, you can entertain yourself with my other works. If you head over to _Clarisse (transnymphtaire)_ on ArchiveOfOurOwn you'll find works that I don't publish here.

It may take a while for me to start working on the new version of this fic as I want to focus on some smaller projects as well as working out the plot of _The pet shop worker and the murderer_ , but I'm hoping to have something by fall.

Also, I'm going to take writing commissions, as I'm finding myself in need of money. If you're interested, send me a PM.

Thank you for being patient with me, I hope to see all of you when the new version is up x


End file.
